gekirangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Timeline 2007 *On a journey to seal the Kenma Bracelets, SCRTC president Miki Masaki's plane is brought down where Rinjuken Akugata warrior Makirika seizes them for his master Rio to begin resurrecting the powerful warriors of the past. However she is protected near her crash site by Jan Kandou, a "tiger boy" living in the wild that she brings to Master Xia Fu to become a member of the Gekirangers. *Heading out to confirm the Gekiranger's powers for himself, Rio has a "destined encounter" with Jan, sensing him as his great rival. *Rio sends out the Five Venom Fists both to defeat the Gekiranger and to use them to find the power of the "True Poison" required to revive the Rinjuken masters. Ultimately, his second-in-command Mele discovers it within Venom Fist leader Braco, whom she defeats and claims the True Poison for her beloved. - *Rio revives Kenma Kata and gains the power of hatred to increase his power; fearing the influence, Mele tries to revive the Kenma Rageku, who ends up increasing her power as well as pushing Rio further with the power of jealousy. - *The Gekiranger begin training with three other Kensei for gaining further armaments: Ran with Master Elehung Gambou, Retsu with Master Bat Li and Jan with Master Sharkie Chan. - *Rio is forced by the Kenma to fight the Gekiranger to destroy Geki Juken; he easily crushes the team, but is prevented from finishing them when discovering from their master Xia Fu that they have the potential to gain the power of "Kageki". He captures the master and gives the team time to train to gain Kageki at the risk of Xia Fu's life. *The Gekiranger Triangle crash course with the Master Triangle in a tourney to prove they can utilize their own weaknesses in hopes of activating their Kageki power. *Facing Rio once again in a pushed-up showdown, the Gekiranger awaken their Kageki power and easily defeat Rio in combat, while gaining the GekiFire formation embodying the power of the Master Triangle. *Desperate for more power, Rio reawakens final Kenma Maku, but becomes imprisoned for trying to take over Rinjuken as the Land warrior retakes control of the organization. - *Former Geki Juken student (and Retsu's older brother) Gou Fukami returns to Japan, but cannot stay around the Gekiranger easily due to being cursed into becoming a wolf-man and the difference in his own "Shigeki" style. Ultimately, Gou realizes his need for the team and joins, becoming GekiViolet. - *The mysterious Long appears to Mele to help her gain the means to teach Rio the power of "Donrinki", a Rinki ability similar to Kageki such as used by Maku. From her studies and from the discovery of Gou's return, Rio masters the upgrade as planned. - *With assistance of the "talking power" of Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae, Gou overcomes his wolf-man transformation and fully reclaims his humanity. *Genius but lazy Geki Juken student Ken Hisatsu returns to Japan to assist the Gekiranger; though causing chaos by accidentally selling off the Soujuutou sword, the team is able to reclaim it with his help. - *Rio attempts to go to the Beast Origin Village to become strong enough to stop Maku, but is persuaded to wait after Long secretly warns him against doing it without the Soujuutou to enter. Mele ultimately gains the sword by unfair means from Ken while gaining Donrinki herself. - *A massive brawl between Geki Juken and Rinjuken forces occurs near the Beast Origin Village sparked by Rio and Mele's approach. The Rinjuken duo and the five Gekiranger reach Beast-Fist God SaiDain but are sent back in time by Rageku to prevent anyone from gaining its power. *Upon returning to the present, the Gekiranger are forced to fight the Kenma after they seal the Fist Sages with their Wailing Ball. Upon returning to SaiDain, Ken finally finishes his training, allowing for him to become the beast's rightful owner and awakening the Beast Power Bloom within the seven Juken warriors, giving the team the power to finally stop Kata, then Maku. Rageku is ultimately killed by Long when she realizes who he is and what he wants with Rio. *The Gekiranger encounter the remaining Boukenger of Earth and help them save their teammates Akashi and Sakura after they become forced to work for Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XII, who tries to obtain his ancestor's power left on Earth. *Long summons his partner Sanyo to offer Rio the chance to rule over their practice of Genjuken as their king, but the lion warrior turns them down. They wear him down slowly both through Mele becoming a Genjuken warrior and by revealing their warrior Suugu as Dan, his former Geki Juken teacher and father of Gekiranger Jan transformed into a Genki-enhanced warrior. Rio succumbs to his desire for power and becomes their Phantom Beast King. - *Discovering his father as Suugu, Jan has an anxiety breakdown fearing a showdown with his own father. With the guidance of Xia Fu, Jan overcomes this and chooses to defeat Suugu with the memory of his real parents within him. - Other * A year after their victory over N Ma, the Ozu Family have a reunion. Among the big changes is Kai becoming a liaison between their world and the reformed Infershia under Sphinx's rule. * August, 2007: **The Banki Clan Gaiark prepare for a final battle to take Machine World by force. In preparations, Land Pollution Minister Yogostein promotes Hiramechimedes, the designer of the Bandoma flight vehicles used by the Gaiark, to the position of his vice-minister and grants him the powerful weapon Rulecaliber. **The Gaiark begin a final attempt to conquer Machine World, lead by the power of the three Gaiark Ministers and the unpredictable abilities of Hiramechimedes. However two warriors of the Wing Clan of the Engine, Engine Toripter and Engine Jetras, easily defeat Hiramechimedes before he attempts to flee to another dimension with them in pursuit. Without his vice-minister's support, Land Pollution Minister Yogostein and his partners are easily crushed and Gaiark is driven out of the dimension by the Engine. **In pursuit of Hiramechimedes, Toripter and Jetras land in the Human World, a parallel Braneworld inhabited by humans instead of machines, where they are found by siblings Hiroto and Miu Sutou, both of whom possess a special sixth sense regarding unusual phenomenon. The Wing Clan Engine recruit the two to be their "Go-On Wings" and they spend the next six months in Machine World training with Engine Jum-bowhale to deal with Gaiark. Seeing the connection between humans and Engine as key, Instructor Bowhale develops the BOMPER unit to act as an emissary between them. **With Gaiark forced to try again by starting a new invasion of Human World, Engines Speedor, Buson, and Bear RV pursued them with BOMPER. But as they can not assume their full forms in our dimension, BOMPER select race driver Sousuke Esumi, bus driver Renn Kousaka, and saleswoman Saki Rouyama to be their partners, the Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **Two other Engine, Birca and Gunpherd, also head towards the human world, but get lost along the way. 2008 Gekiranger *Jan faces Suugu in a final showdown determined to kill him while believing him as not his father, but succumbs to realizing that Suugu will always be his father no matter what he becomes. Coerced by the sorrowed will of the creature, Jan finally kills him as an act of mercy to save Dan's spirit. *Gou learns the Heaven and Earth Disaster Strike from Master Michelle Peng in a last effort to defeat former teammate Rio, but is crushed in defeat after wasting his move on a Genjuken warrior, exposing it's weakness to the Phantom King. *Jan and Rio confront each other in a final showdown using all of their skill and training, which Jan finally wins when he invokes a move that reminds Rio of Dan. With Rio's final defeat, he nearly becomes an unstoppable raging monster, which is the true form of Long's "Phantom Beast King" before he is quelled down by Mele. *Discovering the truth of Long's manipulations, Rio has a complete breakdown as the dragon takes Mele to eliminate his final connection to the world. With Jan's boosting, Rio returns and assists the Gekiranger in appearing to defeat Long and Sanyo. *Rio and Mele partake in "Judgement Fist" to clear all of Rinjuken's sins and reunite the Juken fists, but is interrupted by Long's revival as the Infinity Dragon. Mele sacrifices herself to save Rio out of love, forcing Rio to ultimately sacrifice his life to destroy the powerful form of Long while forcing something into the main triangle of Gekiranger for after it is stopped. *Jan, Ran and Retsu undertake mental training with the Kenma at Rio's command to completely unify the teachings of the 10 Sages once again, as well as giving them the ability to perform the Wailing Ball, which permanently seals Long and allows for Juken students from here on out to prevent him from ever returning. The Gekiranger break up with their mission complete, with Jan deciding to wander the world once again protecting the sealed Long gemstone.